I need to be next to you Songfic
by Srta. Granger Potter
Summary: Autobiografia de Hermione Granger, ao som de I need to be next to you, de Sixpence None the Richer. Hermione narra como descobriu um amor muito mais que fraternal por seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter, e como ficou sua vida depois dessa descoberta...


**Nota da autora: **Nenhum dos personagens pertencem à mim e a história a seguir não tem fins lucrativos. Apenas mais uma songfic... Por falar nisso, a música também não me pertence. _Harry Potter_ e seus personagens são propriedade de J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros Company. _I need to be next to you _é da banda Sixpence None The Richer.

I've been running from these feelings for so long,

Telling my heart I didn't need it,

Pretending I was better off alone.

But I know it was just a lie.

So afraid to take a chance again;

So afraid of what I feel inside.

"Mas o que será que está acontecendo comigo?"

Essa era a interrogação mais freqüente em minha brilhante mente. E interrogação não é uma palavra que combine com Hermione Jane Granger. Todos sabem disso. Eu sei disso. Afinal, tudo o que eu precisava saber, eu sabia, se não fosse pela minha lógica sempre aguçada era pelos milhares de livros que tão orgulhosamente dispunha.

Então foi quando aconteceu. Não foi em uma hora específica, nem em um dia marcado. Simplesmente o tempo foi me mostrando o que eu negava admitir, recusava acreditar.

Meu amor por Harry Potter. Não o amor que já sentia... Outro amor.

Quando voltei das férias de verão do meu sexto ano, já sabia o que me esperava. Não era exatamente o meu último ano em Hogwarts. Aquele ano em que me mataria para os exames finais, a formatura, o ingresso em algum curso de especialização, provavelmente algum ligado à pesquisas na área científica da magia. Não. Aquele ano a escola estaria sitiada por aurores, membros da Ordem da Fênix, enfim, pessoas com um único e grandioso objetivo em comum: encontrar e matar Lord Voldemort e todos os seus seguidores. E, obviamente, meu melhor amigo, estaria também cercado por essas pessoas. Aulas mesmo, sabia muito bem que não teria, mas, acima de qualquer lição, eu precisava voltar para aquele lugar, na época tão sombrio e assustador, para apoiar e ajudar meu amigo, em toda atitude, ação, pensamento... E, diga-se de passagem, sempre esteve claro que de todas as pessoas que estariam lá, eu seria a única que saberia seu pensamento mesmo que não colocasse em palavras. Nós sempre teríamos esse tipo de ligação, onde um saberia o que o outro pensava só de olhar em seus olhos. Talvez foi aí que tudo começou a transparecer pra mim. Tantas horas que tive que enfrentar aqueles olhos cor de esmeralda, tive que olhar além das belas íris, enfim... No começo do ano letivo, eu deveria estar namorando meu outro grande amigo, Rony, mas talvez por medo do amanhã, talvez por outras prioridades, nós, Rony e eu, fizemos uma espécie de pacto silencioso que deixaríamos esse assunto para depois. Harry havia acabado recentemente com Gina, minha amiga tão atenta, que entendeu o que havia comigo antes mesmo de eu perceber, e achamos que não seria justo... Afinal, se Harry se sacrificara, nós dois, como seus melhores amigos, deveríamos apóia-lo nesse momento, e isso definitivamente excluiria felicidade apenas nossa. E também precisávamos achar as Horcruxes perdidas. Isso tomaria muito mais tempo que dispúnhamos.

E com esse tempo que Rony e eu damos, passei muito mais tempo perto de Harry do que de qualquer outra pessoa. Claro, Harry tinha suas obrigações, como aulas de legilimência, aulas avançadas de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas, entre outras, e quando se livrava das aulas, ficava na biblioteca comigo, pesquisando qualquer evidência de onde as Horcruxes estariam, ou algum feitiço que pudesse livrá-lo logo do fardo que tinha. Eu vivi aquele ano para meu amigo acabar com aquela maldita profecia. E, entre tantas horas de estudo e trabalho duro, eu acabei sendo sua confidente. Eu me tornei sua ouvinte mais próxima. Escutei seus medos, consolei nas horas em que não agüentava mais nada daquilo, briguei nas horas em que queria tirar todos aqueles ao seu redor fora daquela vida... E a história de confidência se tornou recíproca. Eu também lhe contei todos os meus medos, minhas preocupações, as incertezas. Claro, nada daquilo se comparava aos medos dele, mas eu achava que assim ele poderia ter momentos mais normais, onde a maior preocupação era consolar a amiga com um coração partido, ou ajudá-la a fazer uma lista de coisas a se fazer após o fim da guerra... Pensei que aquilo poderia aproximá-lo de um mundo menos assustador.

E depois de tantas noites em claro escutando-o ou apenas contando piadas para fazê-lo rir, comecei a ficar aterrorizada pelo que estava sentindo. Seu sorriso, cada vez mais raro, me dava uma felicidade inexplicável, seu beijo e abraço de 'boa dia' ou 'boa noite' parecia ser o que eu mais esperava do dia, e outras coisas, antes corriqueiras, como um esbarrão, ou um toque de mão, tornará-se motivo para me sentir voar. Como disse antes, Gina percebera antes de mim. Lembro-me de uma noite em que veio me perguntar se estava me apaixonando por Harry, e disse-me que, se sim, não precisava mentir, afinal, acima de tudo, era minha amiga, e que nós dois nos entendíamos tão bem e que todos sabiam e até comentavam. Na época, como não sabia, ou, inconscientemente, negava-me a acreditar, disse que não. Não estava me apaixonando por Harry Potter e isso era algo insano para se pensar. Gina ainda me alertara algumas vezes do que estava me acontecendo, mas eu negava.

But I need to be next to you.

I need to share every breath with you.

I need to know I can see you smile each morning,

Look into your eyes each night,

For the rest of my life.

Here with you; here with you.

I need to be next to you.

Foi quando Harry teve que sair em uma viagem para a Ásia, em busca de algumas Horcruxes, e demorou-se por mais de dois meses que comecei a admitir para mim mesma que estava sim, apaixonando-me por meu melhor amigo. Aliás, já estava, há muito tempo... Nesses sessenta e poucos dias, senti sua falta todos os minutos de todas as horas. Não dormia bem nem me alimentava até saber que ele estava bem. Claro, no começo pensava que era a minha tão normal preocupação, mas um dia Rony disse-me que também morria de preocupação e medo por Harry, mas que o que eu estava sentindo era doentio, afinal recebíamos uma coruja com notícias todos os dias, mas eu não me inquietava. O que me marcou mesmo foi essa palavra: 'doentio'. Achei-a forte demais, e, confessando isso à Gina, ela me alertou mais uma vez que o que eu sentia não era o antigo amor fraternal. Era amor de verdade. Amor entre homem e mulher. Amor. AMOR. Então, muda, fui para meu quarto e repassei todo o último ano ao lado de Harry. Realmente, estava apaixonada por ele. Não só isso. Eu precisava dele, de sua presença, de seu abraço matinal, de seu beijo na hora de dormir, de seu sorriso, sua gargalhada, seu olhar enigmático, o que, para mim era raro, mas, enfim, precisava dele. Sempre.

Right here with you is right where I belong.

I lose my mind if I can't see you.

Without you there's nothing in this life

That would make life worth living for.

I can't bare the thought of you are not there;

I can't fight what I feel anymore.

Quando Harry regressara de sua viagem, para o mundo mágico a felicidade era maior que seu retorno. Harry não só encontrara as Horcruxes restantes, mas matará Voldemort também. Fora uma batalha que o pegara de surpresa, afinal esperava que isso ainda demorasse meses, talvez um ou dois anos... Mas enfim, ele estava de volta. E inteiro.

Para mim, sua volta significava muito mais que o sucesso da viagem. Significava o fim da minha tortura. O período em que ficou fora do país foi o tempo de inferno de toda a minha existência.

Quando Harry me viu no meio da multidão que o aguardava nos portões de Hogwarts, se livrou de qualquer abraço, aperto de mão, ignorou centenas de pessoas que o agradeciam, aplaudiam, e veio até minha frente, e... Beijou-me. Não do jeito que fazia quando ia se deitar, na sala comunal. Não. Deu-me aquele beijo que tanto me fazia sonhar, sorrir em pensamento. Aparentemente aqueles meses não fizeram apenas eu repensar o que sentia pelo meu melhor amigo. Certo melhor amigo também analisou o que sentia por uma melhor amiga. Foi o começo de nossa história. Tão bonita. Tão cheia de momentos obscuros, mas agora tão cheia de alegria e felicidade.

Rony e Gina lidaram bem com tudo o que veio à tona. Nunca pensei que Rony pudesse entender tão bem o que eu sentia, nem que Gina pudesse ainda se tornar mais amiga, e ainda por cima madrinha de meu casamento. Rony e Gina também encontraram essa felicidade. Não tão logo como eu e Harry, afinal ambos perderam seu pai e o irmão Percy, que mesmo não tão querido no momento, era amado. Claro que todos sofremos com essas e muitas outras perdas, mas Harry estava cansado de tanta perda e infelicidade. E eu estava cansada da infelicidade de Harry. Tudo o que mais queria era torná-lo o homem mais feliz possível. No ano seguinte, Hogwarts reabriu, com Professora McGonagall na direção e Professor Snape na vice-direção (Snape era um espião da Ordem e, embora contrariado, matou Dumbledore por ordens estratégicas do mesmo), e Harry, eu, Rony e muitos outros estudantes, inclusive um Draco Malfoy mais que arrependido, pudemos terminar nossos estudos. Harry ingressou na academia de aurores, para o bem da minha preocupação, e Rony investiu na carreira dentro do quadribol. Quanto a mim, entrei na escola de medibruxaria em Londres, e me formei três anos depois, com louvor e nota máxima. No ano seguinte à minha formatura, Harry e eu nos casamos, numa cerimônia trouxa pra lá de esquisita (aos olhos dos meus parentes) e pra lá de comemorada, no meu novo mundo. Tive gêmeos, um casal, para a surpresa de todos, no mesmo ano do meu casamento. Nunca fui tão feliz, e nunca vi alguém tão feliz quanto meu Harry. Hoje sinto que preciso mais e mais e sempre mais de sua presença por perto.

E essa é a minha história. Pode não ser a mais surpreendente, mas é o melhor conto de fadas que posso contar aos meus filhos. E o melhor que eles contarão aos seus filhos...

I need to have your love next to mine

For all time.

Hold you for all my life.

I need to be next to you.

Por Hermione Jane Potter.

FIM 

**N/A 2: **Espero que tenham gostado. Por ser uma espécie de autobiografia da Mione, a história é muito parada, mas eu gostei muito da música e achei que combinaria perfeitamente com eles... Mandem- me reviews sinceras, pleaseee!

Beijinhoss…


End file.
